Smart device cameras, specifically smart phone cameras, are a common tool for capturing everyday images and videos. Typical smart phone cameras offer a variety of features that may alter and adjust the images and videos captured. The main limitation of smart phone cameras is the distance a user may be from his or her phone while using the camera of the smart phone. Timers and selfie sticks are common solutions to this issue, however both present difficulties as well. Timers rush the picture or video taking process and typically result in an incomplete or less than perfect picture or video. Selfie sticks are still limited in the distance between the user and the camera lens. Selfie sticks also tend to be seen in the image or video captured by the camera as well.
Remote shutter release devices address the issue of not having control over a camera that is set up at a distance. However, the need to carry a remote shutter release and a compatible camera can be stressful and impractical. Thus, the need for a method that utilizes an everyday electronic device to take pictures without any limitations is evident.
The objective of the present invention is to address the aforementioned issues. In particular, the present invention introduces an electronic device housing with a removable camera. By utilizing the present invention, the need to have a remote shutter release or comparable method is eliminated. The present invention wirelessly communicates with the smart, phone while removed from the smart phone such that any captured images or videos is saved to the corresponding smart phone. The typical features of the camera application of the smart phone are still applicable to the camera lens of the present invention.